Technical Field
The present invention relates to household and office supplies, in particular to chairs, specifically to a chair footrest frame.
Description of Related Art
At present, integrated footrests available on the market have replaced original separated footrests, thus greatly saving space. Chair feet with extensible footrests effectively hide the footrests below the base, avoiding the footrests from affecting the overall appearance of the chairs. Utility model CN201008456Y discloses a chair with a footrest, comprising a seat cushion arranged on a bottom frame; the left and right sides of said bottom frame are fixedly equipped with guide rails; the guide rails are internally provided with sliding rails; the sliding rails are fixedly connected with the footrest. Such sliding setting tends to wear the guide rails and the sliding rails.